heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
HK-47
HK-47 was a Hunter-Killer assassin droid and Jedi hunter constructed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, shortly after the end of the Mandalorian Wars in 3960 BBY. In the wake of widespread destruction caused by the Mass Shadow Generator, a superweapon used during the final battle of that conflict, Revan was inspired to seek more subtle methods of defeating his enemies. HK-47 was sent throughout the galaxy on his missions and successfully assassinated countless targets whom Revan had deemed threats to galactic stability and peace. However, HK-47 was badly crippled and captured on a mission in Mandalorian space shortly before Revan himself was captured by the Jedi Order. As per protocol with sith assassin droids prior to going on missions, HK-47's memory core was wiped of all knowledge of his original master. His memory could only be restored upon fulfilling his mission, and successfully returning to his master. As he never managed to return to his master, the automatic recall function was never activated, and he couldn’t remember Revan. HK-47 accompanied Revan to the edge of the Unknown Regions along with Revan's utility droid, T3-M4, before being left behind in Revan's starship, the Ebon Hawk, as the redeemed Jedi Knight journeyed on to face a threat he had remembered from his time as the Dark Lord. Sometime later, HK-47 was damaged and was left aboard the Ebon Hawk, which eventually ended up in the hands of one of Revan's allies from the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile. During this period, HK-50 assassin droids, a newer version of HK that G0-T0 had mass-produced, became active in the galaxy, working as bounty hunters and saboteurs. Surik repaired HK-47, who recognized her as his new master and accompanied her in order to find the source of the HK-50s, whose very existence he considered an insult to himself. HK-47 also aided Surik in her search for the Jedi Masters who survived the First Jedi Purge and even advised her on techniques to more efficiently kill Jedi so that Surik could better defend herself. Involvement Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic HK-47 was originally constructed by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan shortly after the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars in 3960 BBY. Revan was still a Jedi Knight serving as the commander of the Republic forces at this point and decided to resort to extreme tactics to decisively end the war. As a result, the battle devastated the entire surface of Malachor V, where it was fought, and destroyed the majority of the warships on both sides. Not long after the end of the war, Revan and his friend, Darth Malak, fell to the dark side and began making plans to conquer the Republic. With this goal in mind, Revan constructed HK-47 using Czerka's HK-24 design as a basis for his model and included several of his own upgrades. Not wanting to repeat the devastation caused at Malachor V, Revan turned to using HK-47 to assassinate political opponents as a more selective way of achieving his goals. Although he considered himself to be a unique construct, HK-47 bore a close resemblance to the HKB-3 hunter-killer droid produced by Czerka Corporation. As a result of Revan's programming, HK-47 displayed obedience to those he identified as his master but had little regard for any form of life and was driven by a desire for violence and carnage. HK-47 characteristically used the term "meatbag" when speaking of organic life forms, especially Humans. This insult was originally used in passing by the droid when Revan's apprentice, Darth Malak, had asked what the droid thought of him. In stating his opinion, HK-47 informed Malak of his meatbag status. Revan found the insult, as well as Malak's annoyance, amusing enough to reprogram HK-47 to consider all organics "meatbags." After witnessing HK-47's abilities first-hand, Revan decided that more droids of this design would make efficient agents in his plans to preserve galactic stability. HK-47 became the basis for a new model of HK-series assassin droids: the HK-50s, which were manufactured at a secret facility on the planet Telos IV. HK-47 continued to serve Revan during the Jedi Civil War, a devastating conflict between the Sith Empire that Revan had created after his turn to the dark side, and the Galactic Republic. During this time, HK-47 helped Revan to locate the Star Forge superweapon and also assassinated beings who could potentially destabilize the galaxy, which eventually led to a mission into Mandalorian space in 3957 BBY. While HK-47 was on this mission, Revan was captured by the Jedi after Malak turned on his master and fired a volley of turbolaser fire at the bridge of Revan's flagship. The Jedi High Council ordered Revan's mind to be re-written, and the Sith Lord lost all the memories of his former self, including those of HK-47's existence. Meanwhile, although HK-47 succeeded in his assassination mission, his motor functions were damaged, and he ended up in the possession of a Mandalorian soldier. The Mandalorian reprogrammed and laid claim to the crippled droid, repairing him—though not particularly well in the droid's opinion—and beginning to use the droid to elevate his own rank by having him eliminate his superiors and clear the way for his own promotion. HK-47 had lost much of his memory due to the damage he had received and lacked the knowledge as to where he had been created, though he believed himself to be of Systech Corporation's manufacture. Conversely, rumors circulated that his true creator was Czerka Corporation. All that remained was his affinity toward violence, although he could not recall why he had been equipped for such a purpose. Eventually, the Mandalorian ordered HK-47 to assassinate the reigning Mandalore. HK-47 failed and was captured by his target, who reprogrammed his objectives to send the droid against his master. The Mandalorian soldier was subsequently terminated. Since HK-47 was programmed to shut down whenever his current master died, he deactivated himself after killing the Mandalorian and was sold to Bochaba the Hutt, a crime lord based on the planet Sleheyron. HK-47 helped Bochaba to maintain his reputation as the most feared gangster on Sleheyron, terminating 322 targets in a single year before Bochaba was assassinated by his rivals. The droid shut himself down once again after learning of his master's death and was sold to a Human senator on the galactic capital of Coruscant. The Senator first assumed HK-47 to be a mere protocol droid, but one of his assistants later discovered the droid's assassination functions and asked the Senator to destroy him. The Senator instead ordered HK-47 to kill the assistant, and the droid remained with his master, helping him eliminate his political enemies. With his rivals quickly being eliminated, the Senator was on his way to being elected as the Supreme Chancellor, but things did not go as they had been planned. The next target the Senator ordered HK-47 to kill was his own wife, who, as he had discovered, had been cheating on him. As HK-47 approached the wife and her illicit lover to terminate them both, his master suddenly regretted his order and dove between the droid and his intended victims. Having accidentally terminated his master, HK-47 had no choice but to shut down once more. The Senator's wife later sold him to a low-ranking commercial officer of Systech Corporation. At first, the officer used HK-47 as a protocol and bodyguard droid, but following his discovery of the droid's assassination protocols, the officer sent HK-47 on a mission to eliminate workers of a competitor company that was developing a product which, if launched onto the market, would ruin the officer's career. The officer did not realize that the competing company was, in fact, another branch of Systech Corporation. By the time he realized his mistake, HK-47 had already terminated 104 Systech employees. HK-47 assumed that, being the only officer remaining, his master would be promoted. Instead, the officer, in dismay, attacked the droid. While doing so, the officer pierced one of HK-47's actuators with a writing utensil, resulting in an electric shock that killed him and destroyed the droid's assassination protocols, again forcing the droid to deactivate himself for killing his master. After the accident with the Systech Corporation officer, HK-47 was sold to Yuka Laka —an Ithorian droid dealer at the Anchorhead settlement on the planet Tatooine—who fitted him with a restraining bolt, further restricting the droid's memory and his protocol and assassination protocols. There, HK-47 encountered his original master, Revan, whose mind had been erased by the Dantooine Jedi Enclave Council after being injured at the hands of Darth Malak. Revan was once again trying to find the Star Forge and was looking for the Star Map, an ancient artifact located on Tatooine. This time, Revan was acting on behalf of the Jedi Council in order to locate and destroy the superweapon and save the Republic from defeat. Revan purchased the droid for his knowledge of the Sand People dialect, as he intended to negotiate with the local chieftain about ceasing attacks against Czerka Corporation personnel and could not understand the dialect himself. HK-47 eagerly accompanied Revan, as he disliked Yuka Laka, and acted as a translator when Revan met with the chieftain of the local tribe. In keeping with his violent programming, HK-47 advocated for simply eliminating the local tribe, but Revan opted for a peaceful method and managed to gain entrance to the Sand People Enclave by using disguises taken from fallen Tusken Raiders. Revan was able to successfully reach an accord with the chieftain by trading two moisture vaporators he had bought from the Czerka outpost so that the tribe could journey farther away from the settlement and cease their constant raids. As a sign of appreciation, the chieftain gave Revan his personal gaffi stick as well as a map of the area of Tatooine where the Star Map was located. At that, HK-47 expressed his disappointment at the loss of a chance for combat against the Sand People. HK-47 was present when Revan was allowed to meet with the Sand People storyteller in return for presenting the chieftain with a krayt dragon pearl. HK-47 translated for this meeting as well, cautioning Revan against making any potentially offensive statements. When Revan later asked HK-47 about the droid's past, he was quite taken aback to discover that the droid had, indirectly or otherwise, been the cause of death of all of his interim owners. This did not stop Revan from making multiple repairs to the droid, despite some trepidation on HK-47's part. Revan eventually restored everything but HK-47's memory core, which was too fragile to attempt to repair manually. Revan later encountered Malak for the first time since his former Sith apprentice had betrayed him. This meeting proved to be the stimulus necessary for Revan to remember the truth about his own history. It was also the signal for HK-47's internal programming to unlock and undo the damage to his primary memory core, allowing the droid full access to his entire memory as well as his entire combat and assassination protocol package. HK-47 appeared more than satisfied to be reunited with his master, but later commented that Revan had changed since he had last served him, stating that Revan was more compassionate than before. Despite this, the droid still believed that Revan was just as capable of merciless and necessary actions when required. The droid also expressed his alleged frustration and rage at being absent during Malak's betrayal and his inability to defend Revan from Malak's treachery. HK-47 remained with Revan until the end of the former Dark Lord's journey, following him to the Star Forge and aiding in the destruction of the superweapon as well as the defeat of Darth Malak. HK-47 was honored with Revan's other companions as a hero of the Republic and was awarded the Cross of Glory beside them. Shortly thereafter, more of Revan's memories returned, and the Jedi recalled a threat to the galaxy that he had uncovered as a Sith Lord. HK-47 was left behind with Revan's wife, Bastila Shan when he departed for the Unknown Regions. Revan also had HK-47's memory of the past four years erased so that the droid would not discover his destination. For a short time, Shan left HK-47 with the Jedi Council on Coruscant, hoping his murderous instincts might be calmed. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II :The Sith Lords However, HK-47 was unwilling to stay and wait for his master to return, and when Bastila refused to tell the droid where Revan had gone, HK-47 left to find him. During the droid's attempt to locate Revan, HK-47 was once again heavily damaged and almost entirely dismembered. HK-47's remains were later discovered by one of Revan's other droids, T3-M4, who recovered HK-47 and stored the remains onboard the Ebon Hawk. When Meetra Surik, a former Jedi and one of the few individuals to escape assassination by a new Sith Order, gained ownership of the Ebon Hawk in 3951 BBY, she discovered a deactivated HK-47 on board. Using parts retrieved from the imitation HK-50s and a junk dealer on Nar Shaddaa, Surik reactivated HK-47. The droid was enraged when he was informed of the existence of his copies and saw the coloration of his successors and their lack of using the "meatbag" reference—their term was instead "organic"—as signs of their inferiority, believing them to be an insult to himself. Hoping to encounter more of these copies and eventually track them to where they were being created, HK-47 joined Surik on her journey to find and unite the surviving Jedi Masters from the former Jedi High Council after the First Jedi Purge. He also regained a few memories of his past adventure on the Ebon Hawk after Surik reactivated him. The damage that HK-47 had sustained was not fully repaired by Surik; his assassination protocols were still damaged and his personality had become more violent than it had been during the Jedi Civil War. Much of HK-47's memory was also gone, and because of this, HK-47 did not remember others who had followed the amnesiac Revan, such as T3-M4 or Canderous Ordo, although he did recognize G0-T0, a droid crime lord who also joined Surik. However, HK-47 was unaware that G0-T0 was in fact the employer of the HK-50s from whom Surik retrieved the parts necessary to repair HK-47. HK-47 began to analyze the Ebon Hawk and discovered an anomaly: the ship's navigation computer was locked, making him curious as to where the ship had recently been. Before he could investigate, T3 disabled him and erased his memory of the anomaly. HK-47 continued to follow Surik until after the Battle of Telos IV. During the battle, HK-47 left the group after capturing and torturing an HK-50 unit into telling him the location where the HK-50 models were being produced. HK-47 eventually tracked the HK-50s to the HK Manufacturing Plant under the surface of Telos IV and, upon arrival, persuaded the HK-50s to join his cause. HK-47 then returned with Surik to Malachor V in order to defeat the Sith Lord Darth Traya. However, the Ebon Hawk crashed due to the stormy atmosphere of the planet, where the group was separated. Surik had left instructions to destroy Malachor V, an order that G0-T0 tried to prevent from being carried out, as he viewed the Sith artifacts on the planet to be too valuable to destroy. HK-47 and the HK-50s intervened on Surik's behalf and destroyed their former employer. G0-T0's destruction allowed the remote assistant of Bao-Dur, another companion of Surik, to activate a superweapon and destroy the planet. After defeating the Sith, Surik decided to find out what had happened to Revan, and decided to leave HK-47 behind. Before she left known space, she heard from the reformed Jedi Council that HK-47's programming seemed to compel the droid to seek out his master, and the droid had left to search for Revan once again. Star Wars: The Old Republic Unbeknownst to HK-47, Surik had been successful in tracking down Revan on the planet Dromund Kaas, the capital of the reformed Sith Empire. The two had attempted to assassinate the Sith Emperor and failed, leaving Surik dead and Revan captured and held in stasis. HK-47 would search for 300 years before being reunited with Revan after the latter was eventually freed from his prison by a Republic strike force. HK-47 was once again able to serve his original master and journeyed with him to the Foundry, an ancient Rakatan space station. With the station Revan intended to create an army of droids led by HK-47 to destroy the Sith Empire. When the Sith Empire discovered Revan's plan, they sent a strike team to assault the Foundry in order to stop him. HK-47 confronted the team as they fought their way through the station and engaged them in combat. Despite having the aid of the Foundry's droid construction facilities, HK-47 was defeated and the Sith Empire recovered the droid's parts for study under the orders of Sith Lord Darth Malgus. HK-47 was then reconstructed and reprogrammed to serve Darth Malgus, and protected the Sith Lord during his attempt to seize control of the Sith Empire. HK-47 was ultimately defeated once again by a team sent to stop Darth Malgus. Clone Wars Sometime during the thousands of years between the Cold War and the Galactic Civil War, HK-47 was aboard a Hammerhead-class cruiser which crashed on the volcanic Outer Rim planet of Mustafar. Thousands of years later, a tectonic shift exposed the cruiser. When the Confederacy of Independent Systems arrived on Mustafar during the ongoing Clone Wars, they discovered the wreckage and the deactivated HK-47, which was still in excellent condition after all this time. When Separatist engineers managed to turn the droid back on, it went on a rampage. It killed several of the engineers and destroyed three B2 super battle droids and even a droideka with ease, before the remaining engineers could power him down via a restraining bolt installed before his reactivation. The Separatist experts were amazed by the technology used in this droid, but were unable to perform a memory wipe due to its incomprehensible thought matrix. As a solution, the engineers transferred HK-47's memory and thought patterns into a functioning sub-system of the crashed cruiser and took the empty chassis with them. Separatist scientists now began studying design elements of HK-47 and incorporating them into their own technology, hoping to create new droid models that would help them defeat the Republic. The result was the new HK-77 model. Meanwhile HK-47's AI managed to meld with the ship and took over its operational systems, forcing the scientists to seal up the ship and disconnect the uplink to the droid factory. Mass production was ready to begin when the former Jedi and newly christened Sith Lord Darth Vader arrived on Mustafar and wiped out the Separatist leaders, ending the Clone Wars and the Separatist movement and securing the stability of the new Galactic Empire. HK-47's chassis, along with the rest of the new HK-77 models, was forgotten and lay dormant after Vader and the Imperial forces left Mustafar. Over 20 years later, circa 1.5 ABY, HK-47 used the systems in the Hammerhead-class cruiser and contacted a group of spacers. HK-47 instructed the spacers to aid in transferring his artificial intelligence from the ship to an abandoned research facility nearby, which was said to date back to the years of the Galactic Republic. Once the spacers succeeded in doing so, HK-47 ordered them on another quest: this time, they were to enter the facility and restore its power. The spacers succeeded in restoring the power to both the facility and the droid factory and were soon commanded by HK-47 to help him gain control of reactivated factory. The group fought their way through various reactivated battle droids and finally succeeded in giving HK-47 control. They then returned to the old research facility, where they received a message from HK-47, now integrated to a new body similar to his former 4000-year-old one. HK-47 informed them that although he appreciated their help for returning him to his body, he planned to begin the production of battle droids in order to evict those who had taken the factory from him. However, he was unsure as to who had taken it in the first place and decided to simply kill any organics he came across, starting with the group of spacers that had helped him. The group managed to escape, however, and returned to the Mensix Mining Facility to speak with Milo Mensix, the foreman and leader of the facility. The mining camp had been built virtually on top of the ruins of the droid factory and as such was in imminent danger from HK-47's assault. HK-47 assembled an army of AK-1A "Hammer", AK-3 "Reaper", GK-5, and HK-77 droids in order to destroy all organics on Mustafar. The army attacked the mining camp, where they were met by several miners, as well as the spacers who had previously escaped from HK-47, starting the Battle of Koseyet. Though the droids attacked relentlessly, they were eventually defeated. The group of spacers proceeded to the droid factory, attacking and destroying the droids HK-58 Aurek, HK-58 Besh, HK-Taskmaster, CY-M Prototype, and Doom Bringer before shutting the factory itself down. The spacers made their way to a lava crater to destroy HK-47. Although the spacers succeeded in doing so after a long battle against HK-47's elite droids, once they returned to Milo Mensix for their reward, they received a message from HK-47, explaining that he was, in fact, still alive. HK-47 admired the spacers' ability and, in a sarcastic motion, awarded them with a decorative hologram of himself. The plaque at the hologram's base simply read "meatbag." At some point prior to or after the events on Mustafar, HK-47's body was reconstructed, over the droid's vehement objections, into a jetpack, which came into the possession of a spacer during the Galactic Civil War. Allies *Meetra Surik *Bastila Shan *Jolee Bindo *Juhani *Carth Onasi *Canderous Ordo *T3-M4 *Mission Vao *Zaalbar *Brianna *Bao-Dur *GO-TO *Kreia *Visas Marr *Mical Mira *Mandalore the Preserver *Atton Rand Enemies *Darth Malak *Milo Mensix *Darth Malgus *Jedi Republic Appearances *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Shadow of Revan Category:Male Category:Droids Category:Created Category:Assassins Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Star Wars :KOTOR Category:Star Wars: KOTOR 2 Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:KOTOR Companions Category:KOTOR 2 Companions